


Timestamp III: Backwards a couple months, about two weeks after the finale of things with Alastair

by Chicktar



Series: Take a Look to the Sky 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Maybe not for everyone as this is a side glimpse of what's going on with Sam and Gabriel after the events of the main story.  Sam explores his desire for Gabriel.  Well, I guess Gabriel explores it, too.  :)





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stared down into his coffee.  He rolled his shoulders trying to ease his nerves.  It was obvious from their time spent on the phone the last week that Gabriel was interested in him.  And Sam knew _he_ was interested, too.  But for some reason he felt like a twelve year old anticipating his first kiss.  Jesus, why couldn’t things like this just be easy for him like they always seemed to be for Dean.  Dean may be shit with the serious emotional stuff, but he had no problems diving right into the deep end sexually with anyone he felt the urge to—tall, short, fat, skinny, man, woman—it was all just like a fun smorgasboard for Dean.  Well, it had been.  It appeared that had all changed now that Castiel was in the picture.

Regardless, it had never been that easy for Sam.  And he had certainly never felt this pull toward a man before Gabriel.  He had been in love once, with Jessica.  And he’d had a couple other semi-serious relationships with women.  But he hadn’t played around much more than that, with women or men.  He’d never really felt much of a sexual desire for someone until after the feelings had taken hold.  At least that had been true right up until that day when he and Cas had walked up to Gabriel and Dean and he had felt Gabriel’s eyes glide up his body from toe to eyes and then seen him lick his lips as he extended his hand for Sam to shake.  The heat of that look had had matched something inside Sam that Gabriel had apparently set on fire in a way Sam wasn’t used to and had never expected.

“Hey, sexy,” a voice said practically right next to him and his eyes flew up to meet Gabriel’s.

“Hey.”  Sam cringed internally at the awkward response and obvious nervousness, but Gabriel just smiled and slid into the booth across from him.

Sam cleared his throat and slid the other mug on the table over to him.  “Um…you mentioned that you prefer chai to coffee, so I hope this is okay.  If not, I can go up and get you something else.  Or if you’re hungry, I could grab you a pastry, or we could even go down the street to grab some real food...I don’t know if you’re into Thai maybe—”

Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his as he released the mug of chai tea.  “Sam.  Relax.  It’s just us.  It’s just coffee.”  Gabriel’s hand was so warm.  It was like the sun beaming down on an early summer day.   _Just coffee.  Right._  Gabriel was still smiling at him and that was warm, too.  Sam tried to smile back, but wasn’t sure how it came off.

“Yeah…I….  Okay.”

Gabriel chuckled and released Sam’s hand to pick up his mug instead and take a long sip.  “Mmm…it’s perfect.  Thanks, Sam.”

“Uh…well…good.  That’s good.”   _Jesus, what a dork he sounded like._

“Sam, I want you.”

Sam choked on the swallow of coffee he’d been in the middle of taking and sputtered briefly, grabbing his napkin and coughing roughly for a few seconds.  When he looked back up, Gabriel looked more serious than Sam had ever seen him.  Though his total in person exposure to Gabriel had probably been less than eight hours.

“And I don’t just mean sex, though god fucking knows I do mean that.  But I’m interested in you.  Very interested.  And I was prepared…I _am_ prepared to wine and dine you in any way you like or need.  If you want to have late night calls for weeks, meet for coffee and daytime walks in the park and slowly work up to romantic dinners and letting me walk you home and kiss you goodnight at your front door, then I’m in.  But I’m getting the feeling that maybe the anticipation is making you more nervous rather than more comfortable.  So I just want to put my cards on the table.  I want you.  I want to get to know you and yes, I also desperately want to get you in bed.  You are the hottest single human being I have ever seen, Sam.  So I’d be crazy not to feel it and not to want to see how much fun we could have together.  But I’m not blind—I also see how extraordinary you are in other ways.  I’ve seen you with your family and listened to you talk about your work and your passions.  I want more of all of that, too.  And I’m good doing this in whatever order, on whatever timing, that you want.  I know you feel the attraction, too, so I hope you won’t say no entirely, but if you do, I’ll walk away.  But if you’re interested, just give me a hint which path to tread, and I’ll walk it as far as you’ll let me.”

When Gabriel fell silent, Sam realized he was staring and clapped his mouth shut.  He licked his lips and shifted his hips, reaching a hand down to tug at his pant leg.  Shit, he was half hard.  Just from Gabriel talking about wanting him.

“I…yes, I mean, no, I don’t want…I think…”  Fuck.

Gabriel gave him a soft smile and took another sip from his tea.  Then he looked at Sam and said, “How about I start this way.  You are at least a little attracted to me, right?”

Sam’s head nodded up and down.  He wasn’t even sure he had decided to nod.  But it was certainly true.

Gabriel’s smile broke out into a grin.  “Awesome!  Okay, so don’t take this the wrong way, ‘cuz I mean obviously you’re as hot as the sun so it wouldn’t be a comment on your opportunities or anything, but…have you ever been with a man before?”

“No.”

“Okay, so is that maybe a part of what is making you nervous?”

Sam nodded again.

“Okay, cool.  I mean, that makes sense.  We can work with this.  I have an idea.  Would it be okay if I came over to your side of the booth?”

Sam felt something fluttering in his chest lightly.  He nodded.

Gabriel smiled, slid out of the booth, and then slid in next to Sam.  He sat at an angle, partially facing Sam, so Sam did the same.  Then he reached down and took Sam’s hand that was laying between them in both of his hands.  Gabriel’s hands still had that dry warmth and Sam loved the way it seemed to transfer into Sam’s body and slowly start to drift up his arm.

Gabriel’s honey brown eyes, stared intently into his.  “Is it alright if I kiss you, Sam?”

The butterflies in Sam’s chest quivered excitedly and he was sure his palm was sweating in Gabriel’s hands.  He nodded and watched Gabriel’s lips turn up in a pleased smile.  Then Gabriel leaned up and forward and Sam dropped his head to meet him and closed his eyes and then Gabriel’s lips were against his, warm and dry like his hands.  Sam felt the same comforting heat that surrounded his hand starting to fill his lips and move through his jaw and cheeks.  He pressed back, and their lips moved slightly, shifting and moving and exchanging…something.   _More_.  Sam wanted more.  Without thought, his lips spread a bit and his tongue slid out to feel and touch Gabriel’s lips, sliding over them gently.  Then Gabriel opened his mouth and their tongues met and then Sam was lost in the give and take and the exploration, in learning about this person and letting him learn about Sam.  Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand tightly as he became more and more lost in the kiss and he pressed down and forward, sliding more into Gabriel’s space.  When Gabriel finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard and Sam felt a flash of frustration at the disruption.

He pushed forward seeking to recapture Gabriel’s lips, but one of Gabriel’s hands rose up to press against his chest.

“You uh, probably don’t want to make a scene in your local coffee shop, big guy.”  Gabriel’s voice sounded lower, gruffer than usual.

He looked around and realized Gabriel was right.  He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable with a heated makeout session.  He nodded curtly.  But that heat from Gabriel…it had seeped its way into his entire body now and he didn’t want it to end.

“I don’t suppose you would have any interest in continuing this?”  Gabriel sounded about five thousand percent calmer than Sam felt.  “Say…at my place?”

 _Oh, thank god._  “Mine’s closer.”

Sam saw Gabriel’s eyes widen and seem to darken.  “Fuck, Sam.  Alright.”

*               *               *

Sam didn’t even feel fully aware of the two block walk back to his place, though he was very aware that Gabriel’s hand was wrapped around his, keeping that flow of warmth constantly flowing into his body.  Was he about to have sex with a man for the first time?  And not just any man, but another alpha?  He wasn’t sure he was ready to have an alpha sized cock in his ass, but he now was very sure that he wanted to see Gabriel’s cock, touch and hold it and feel Gabriel’s body pressed tight up against his own.  Suddenly nothing had ever seemed as hot to him as the idea of this man’s body naked in his bed, his to explore and enjoy.

When he finally got the door open and they were through it, all of his doubt had somehow disappeared.  He was still feeling fluttering nerves and excitement that might include a slight edge of something like fear, but mostly he was just feeling a strong sexual pull toward this fascinating man.  His cock was hard and straining in his pants in a way he had rarely felt since he passed puberty.  Gabriel had stopped just inside the door and when Sam headed toward his bedroom, Gabriel’s hand pulled back against his, stopping him.

“Hey…are you sure you want to rush like this?”

Sam stared at him for a moment.  Then he stepped in front of Gabriel and brought their joined hands to his own crutch and cupped Gabriel’s hand around himself, watching as a dirty smirk appeared on Gabriel’s face.

“Shit, Sam, you’re just as big here as everywhere else, aren’t you?”  He didn’t sound unhappy about that.

“Do you want to find out?”  Sam was impressed by the steadiness of his own voice.

“Definitely.”

“Then stop stalling, Novak,” Sam said and turned back around to lead the way to his room.  He heard Gabriel whisper “Fuck” behind him and then follow, from the sounds apparently kicking off his shoes on the way.

When they got there and he turned to see Gabriel behind him, the shorter man was already unbuttoning his shirt and staring at Sam again in that hungry way like he was a delectable meal Gabriel was just waiting to devour.  Sam reached for his shirt, mirroring Gabriel as they both stripped, their eyes riveted to each other.  With every bit of skin that Gabriel revealed, Sam felt thirstier and hungrier.  He wanted to taste and touch and feel and smell everything he saw.  And when Gabriel’s semi-hard alpha cock sprang free, Sam felt a heat in his groin spread up his spine and down his limbs.  Without conscious thought he stepped toward Gabriel and dropped to his knees, reaching out with his hand to take hold of Gabriel’s shaft and guide the head to his lips.  He had his mouth wrapped around the head and was swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting the surprisingly light flavor of Gabriel’s precum before he even realized he’d been intending to do it.  Gabriel groaned loudly and reached one hand out to Sam’s dresser as if to steady himself.

Sam felt Gabriel’s cock fill and harden and pressed his head forward, letting more and more of that wonderful smooth soft skin and solid powerful flesh fill his mouth.  Instead of feeling used or cheap or something he had previously associated with a man down on his knees, he felt…powerful.  He started to suck and he let his tongue caress and explore Gabriel’s length.

“Holy fuck, Sam.”  Gabriel’s voice sounded different.  Not uncertain in any way, but not cool and collected either.  It was low and urgent and had lost all of Gabriel’s trademark tone of slightly mockery.

Sam slid his eyes up to meet Gabriel’s and Gabriel let out another powerful moan.  “Fucking _yes_ , Sam!” Gabriel brought his hands up and was about to cup Sam’s cheeks when he paused and asked, “May I?”  Something about the question and Gabriel’s desire-filled eyes inflamed Sam even more.  He nodded slightly even as he helplessly started sucking harder and took in as much of Gabriel as he could handle, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and wanting and wondering how he could get more in—wishing he could feel his nose buried in Gabriel’s pubic hair and be pressed tight into the man with his lips wrapped tight around the base of that cock, right where his knot appeared.

Gabriel’s hands closed around his face, their warmth caressing Sam’s face tenderly even as Gabriel started to ramble and moan in obvious pleasure.  “Sam, you’re…nnnhh…shit that’s…aaannhh…god yes, Sam, fuck yeah, oh my fucking god, Sam, your mouth…UNNHH…”  The heat in Sam’s body swelled to an inferno and he suddenly found himself clutching the base of his cock, squeezing hard, straining not to come, even as he started to suck desperately at Gabriel, still trying to work him into his throat, his eyes tearing up and forgetting to breathe as he struggled to get more and more of this incredible feeling.

Then Gabriel was holding his head firmly in both hands and forcing him back as he pulled out.  Sam just looked up at him, panting, uncertain but still desperately wanting…

“Oh fuck, Sam,” Gabriel panted.  “Shit.  Okay, just breathe for a second.  No choking allowed here…at least not our first time, eh?”  Sam felt Gabriel’s thumb caress his cheek.  “How about you let me guide this?”

Sam nodded, as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Okay.  Awesome.  Thank god.  I was afraid you were going to tell me your way or the highway and I was already fucking praying to all the gods there have ever been that you would still put your devilishly hot mouth on me.  Shit, Sam, what the hell?  Your mouth is…it’s just seriously intense…holy fuck.”

Sam just stared up at Gabriel.  He embarrassed feeling had flown past as Gabriel babbled and he’d regained his breathing.  And some his desperation had relaxed a bit, though he still wanted that feeling of Gabriel’s smooth hard cock filling his mouth.

“Okay,” Gabriel said.  His hands still warm on either side of Sam’s face and one thumb now running over his bottom lip. “Whew, okay, open your mouth, baby.”

Sam obeyed.

Gabriel groaned and his hands slid back around Sam’s head and buried themselves in Sam’s hair, taking a grip and holding firm.  Gabriel closed the half-step between them, bringing his cock right up to Sam’s lips, but not sliding in, just hovering there.  Sam didn’t realize he’d tried to move forward until he felt Gabriel’s hands holding him back.  He was strong.  Sam’s cock twitched in appreciation.

Then Gabriel rocked gently forward and Sam closed his lips and sucked as Gabriel slid gently forward.  When he hit the back of Sam’s throat he immediately pulled back and he started a rhythmic back and forth, fucking into Sam’s mouth at an easy pace that gave Sam plenty of time to breath and to soak in the pleasure of that hard weight resting on his tongue and filling his mouth and that smooth skin and the ridgy vein on the bottom sliding over his lips.  Sam lost himself for a bit in the pleasure of it and after a while realized that Gabriel was rambling loudly again, mostly ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ and ‘Sams’ with things like ‘so hot’ thrown in here and there.

Then suddenly Sam was at the edge and realized he was jacking himself furiously even as Gabriel’s strong hands held his head firmly and Gabriel moaned out “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna cum,” and Sam wanted, he needed…

He jerked his head hard back and away and looked up at Gabriel even as his hand flew on his own cock.  “My face…Gabriel…mark me…”

Gabriel let out a booming moan and pulled one hand out of Sam’s hand to start jacking his red needy looking cock right in front of Sam’s eyes even as the other hand tightened in Sam’s hair again and tugged his head back.  Their hands worked in tandem for a few seconds and then Gabriel shouted “Fuuuuuck!” and the first spurt shot onto Sam’s face, leaving a strip across his nose and cheek and the shock and thrill of it shoved Sam over that precipice and he was coming, too, spilling over his hand and onto the carpet as Gabriel marked his lips and eyelids and cheeks with the rest of his load.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Sam and Gabriel fun, smutty times.

Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of Sam, and ran a finger over Sam’s cheek, gathering some of his cum and bringing it to Sam’s lips.  Sam gazed at him as he wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s finger and his tongue licked it clean.  Gabriel smiled and tugged off the t-shirt he was still wearing, then used it to gently wipe the rest of Sam’s face clean.  After he let the shirt drop to the carpet, Gabriel pressed his lips gently to Sam’s cheek and pressed kisses across his face, ending eventually at his lips.  They kissed for what seemed like forever and also all too briefly, when Gabriel pulled away leaving Sam breathless and hungry for more.

Gabriel stood and tugged Sam over to the bed.  He dropped down on his back and Gabriel snuggled next to him and partially on top of him, pressing more kisses to his face and then down his jaw to his neck.  As Gabriel’s lips and tongue played over his neck, Sam felt a warm heat slide down his spine and gather in his groin.  Fuck, he was already getting hard again.  Something about this man made Sam feel like a horny teenager.  His mouth was hot and soft and strong and so fucking perfect.  It drifted down over Sam’s shoulder and then suddenly engulfed his nipple, sucking hard and Sam felt a jolt of electricity run straight to his cock.  He gasped and clutched at the sheet.  Gabriel tilted his head, looking up at Sam, eyebrows raised.  He pulled back a touch and brought his teeth together around Sam’s nipple, just holding there, staring into Sam’s wide eyes.  Then he bit and Sam let out a shout, his hips thrusting up and cock twitching with need.  Gabriel let go and swiped his soft, wet tongue, over the nipple, then closed his mouth, suckling gently, swirling his tongue in a way that made Sam’s hips roll involuntarily.   _ Fuck, yes, that felt so good _ .  He’d never paid much attention to his nipples before, but Gabriel made him want so much more of this.

He stared at Gabriel’s mouth, transfixed, as he slid over to the other nipple and suckled it, then staring up at Sam with a devilish expression, bit down hard.  Sam jerked and shouted again, clenching his fists in the sheets and letting his hips drop back into a steady, needy roll.  His cock was rock hard already.  Gabriel’s tongue and mouth soothed and suckled his nipple for a few more minutes, then released him.  He gazed at Sam for a minute, looking gorgeous and hungry and perfect, and then he slid back up and pressed a searing kiss to Sam’s mouth.  His tongue dove between Sam’s lips and ran across his own, sliding over his teeth and making Sam feel explored and almost…owned.  When the kiss broke, Sam opened his eyes, to find Gabriel’s caramel colored eyes before him.

“You still okay with this, big boy?” Gabriel asked.  His voice sounded low, rough with desire, but gentle at the same time, as if he was being cautious with Sam.  Sam suddenly didn’t like it.

“Fuck, yes, I am,” he said forcefully, and reached up with one hand to grab the back of Gabriel’s head and pull him down into a rough, messy kiss.  This time he explored, and Gabriel let him, returning Sam’s kiss but letting Sam take and use him however he wanted.  Sam pulled Gabriel’s body on top of his and rocked his hips up to slide their cocks together as they kissed.  Gabriel was only half-hard at first and feeling his cock swell and smooth out as they slid together was one of the most erotic sensations Sam had ever experienced.  He wanted…something.  Something more.  His hips were rocking as if on their own now, he wasn’t sure he could have stopped if he wanted to, as his cock thrust and reached for more sensation, for more friction, for more  _ Gabriel _ .  His hands slid down Gabriel’s hips and over his ass, squeezing and rubbing his wonderfully round cheeks, tugging and pulling and playing with them as Gabriel’s head dropped back down to suck and lick at his nipples again.  Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel chewed softly at one of his nipples and his hands ran and played over Gabriel’s ass.  He slid a hand to Gabriel’s crack and then bumped up against something hard, making Gabriel’s body jerk a bit.  Gabriel’s lips and tongue were still working his nipple as he ran his fingers over…was that?  Gabriel had a butt plug in?  He played with the smooth round knob he felt and then he grasped it and rocked it just a little and Gabriel released his nipple with a gasp.

“Sam…”

“Fuck, Gabe, is that…”

“Yeah,” Gabriel gasped, as Sam started twisting the plug very gently inside him.

“You…you prepped yourself?  For our date?”

Gabriel’s forehead dropped to Sam’s chest and he panted as Sam played with the toy more, twisting and rocking it.  “Well…I...guess I was hoping…”

Sam felt a simultaneous wave of affection and insatiable need in his cock.   He felt desperate to be inside this wonderful, beautiful, smart, sarcastic, delightful man.   He released the toy and wrapped one arm tightly around Gabriel’s waist, hugging him tight as he brought his other hand up to caress Gabriel’s face.  Gabriel lifted his face up to look at Sam, and Sam said, “Can I fuck you?  Please?”

Gabriel let out a quiet moan and then finally said, “Fuck yeah, Sam.”

Sam immediately flipped them over, dropping Gabriel on his back and hovering over him, staring into those honey eyes.  “Are you sure?”

“Jesus Christ, Sam, do you need an engraved invitation?  ‘Cuz the plug kind of is one.”

Sam smiled and leaned close over Gabriel, his mouth hovering just a breath away from his lover’s.  “You were thinking about having sex with me for a while weren’t you?  You were hoping I’d fuck you tonight.”

“Yeah, genius.  You’re hot and I kind of like you.  If that wasn’t already clear.  Now can we get this show on the road?”

Sam laughed.  He pressed a light kiss to Gabriel’s lips and then rose to his knees.  He reached to his nightstand for the lube, then slid back and between Gabriel’s legs and pressed them up to Gabriel’s chest, where Gabriel’s arms came around his thighs to hold them there.  Sam bent down and swiped a long lick up Gabriel’s shaft and then let his fingers slide down softly over Gabriel’s balls, and perineum to the plug.  He looked up and watched Gabriel’s eyes widen as he gently rocked and then pulled the plug from his hole.  He dropped it to the bed and immediately slid his middle finger in all the way, surprised by how smooth, and tight and hot it felt.  His cock throbbed and pulsed as he pulled his finger in and out of Gabriel’s tight, little hole, for some reason fascinated by watching it disappear inside and reappear.

“Sam,” Gabriel said, something between a moan and a whisper, “more.”

Sam nodded.  Right.  He reached for the lube drizzled some on his fingers then slid two deep inside that perfect little hole.

Gabriel let out a granting kind of gasp and squirmed a bit beneath him and Sam pulled back in a rush.  “I’m sorry, was that…”

“Yeah, a bit.”  Gabriel looked slightly pained but he still smelled entirely of arousal and alpha need and he smiled at Sam as he said, “It’s fine.  Just maybe a bit slower.  That plug really wasn’t very big.  And we have to get ready for…”  He nodded his head down toward Sam’s groin and now he was definitely grinning.

Sam smiled back.  Fuck, Gabriel was awesome.  He bent down to watch again as he slid his two fingers back into Gabriel’s hole, this time going slowly, just going in partway and then starting to slide them in and out until Gabriel was clearly reacting to the sensation, his hips rocking down to meet Sam’s fingers when he pushed in.

“Another one,” Gabe panted and Sam complied, slowly and carefully working three fingers in as he watched mesmerized by how that sweet little hole seemed to suck in his rather large fingers.  He worked them in and out and was almost startled when Gabriel moaned out, “Okay Sam, that’s good.”

He looked up to see Gabe’s eyes wide and dark with desire and he suddenly noticed how desperate the pull and need from his groin had become, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the head and had leaked quite a bit onto the comforter.

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck, Sam, quit asking me that and fuck me already.”

Sam withdrew his fingers, slicked himself up and scooted up to press the tip of his cock against Gabriel’s ass.  He looked up at Gabriel who whispered, “Fuck yeah, Sam, come on!” and he pushed forward.  It was so tight, so different.  It felt strange to have to push so hard, it made him nervous—he didn’t want to hurt Gabe—and then his head just popped past that muscle and instead of pushing against him it was squeezing around him and froze for a moment, squeezing hard at the base of his cock, terrified he might come already.  He panted there for a moment, trying to pull himself back despite that hot squeeze all around the head of his cock.  Holy fuck it was tight and hot and…just so incredible.

“Sam, you good?”

He looked up at Gabriel.  “Uh yeah, sorry, just…you feel…”

Gabriel grinned at him.  “It’s even better when you get further in.”

Sam felt some kind of tension drain from his neck and shoulders.  Fuck yeah, he wanted to feel that.  He leaned over Gabriel and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then hovered there, taking in his breath and keeping as close as he could to those soft, warm eyes, as he pressed his pelvis forward, pushing in, slowly.  He slid in a couple inches and then rocked back out just a bit and repeated the process over and over, watching as Gabriel’s eyes widened and relaxed and shifted.  He worked himself in further and further until then he was finally pressed tight up against Gabriel’s soft, round ass and that hot, tight channel was all around him.  He rolled his hips then, just enjoying the feeling, and still a bit enraptured by Gabriel’s eyes.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, “this is nice and all, but you could fuck me now, you know.”

Sam felt his own eyes widen as he stilled inside Gabe.  Then he pulled back until just the head was still inside, and stared at Gabriel in a silent challenge.  He rocked forward and back then just a tiny bit, back and forth until a small almost-whine came from Gabriel and then Sam slammed in as hard he could, ramming his cock into Gabriel’s hole.  Gabriel shouted, “Fuck!” and grabbed at Sam’s biceps.  Sam didn’t wait anymore, though, he fucked Gabriel hard and fast, ramming into him as he never had any woman he had been with, stuffing his cock into that tight little hole and feeling the wonderful tight, smooth slide of Gabriel all around him, rubbing along his entire shaft, almost clutching around him like a sleeve.

“Fuck, Sam,” Gabriel panted, and Sam suddenly wanted more.  Wanted to hear Gabriel panting his name every day, always.  Wanted his to be the only name on this man’s sweet, soft lips.

“Say it again…” he grunted out as he slammed his hips forward.

“What? Fuck?”

“My name…”  He slammed in again.

Gabriel moaned and squeezed Sam’s arms.  “Sam.  So fucking good, Sam.”

Sam rocked back and rammed forward again.

“Sam,” Gabriel gasped, “feel so good.”

Sam pulled his hips back and forth again, feeling like a piston he wasn’t even in control of anymore.  Gabriel was like a wet, velvet vise all around him.

“Sam….Sam….Sam…” Gabriel started chanting with each thrust from Sam.

Sam could feel himself nearing the precipice and he suddenly thought about Gabriel and looked down to see Gabriel’s hard, leaking cock between them.  He looked up and managed to get out, “Gabe…I’m close…”  He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t stop fucking, the rhythm it was so fucking perfect and he was so close and he was going to cum but he wanted Gabriel to cum too but he didn’t want to shift and free a hand and…

“Fuck yeah, Sam,” Gabriel panted as he slid a hand between them and wrapped it around himself.  “Cum for me, Sam, come on, fill me up, Baby!”

And then Sam flew over that edge and he slammed into Gabriel, shaking and cumming deep inside him, harder than he remembered coming in years.  He rocked and pulsed inside Gabe, his eyes closed and everything else drifted away, the only sensation that tight, heat around his cock and his own pulsing release.  He stayed there for a bit until he felt Gabriel’s legs relax and slip from between them to wrap around his waist and he collapsed on top of the other alpha.  He opened his eyes and Gabriel was there.  Looking at him.  Smiling.  Not the sarcastic playful smile—a simpler, happy, relaxed smile.  Sam liked it.

He pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips and rolled to drop on his back next to the other man.  “So, we’re gonna do that again soon, right?”

Gabriel chuckled.  “Fuck yeah, Sam.”


End file.
